


Tu aroma en las mañanas (día 4: café)

by diamondsnsins



Series: Kurokura week 2020 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Rimming, Rutting, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Lo que más le gustaba a Kurapika de Chrollo era su aroma a café, pero sólo se lo dice cuando alguno de los dos entra en celo.Fanfic para el día 4 (café) de la Kurokura week 2020
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Kurokura week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tu aroma en las mañanas (día 4: café)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaUrsae089](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaUrsae089/gifts).



> Este fanfic fue inspirado por @CeliaUrsae089 quien me dio la idea de hacer un fanfic omegaverso en el que el aroma de Chrollo fuera a café. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, se supone que el lubricante natural (o slick en inglés) sabe igual que la esencia de los omegas. Perdón si es medio OoC, pero se supone que los personajes cedieron ante la naturaleza de su segundo sexo.

Ah, despertar con el aroma a café era una de las maneras más bellas de empezar el día. No podía evitar acercarse al fresco cuerpo de su omega, cuya temperatura corporal contrastaba con la suya. Amaba enredar sus manos en el pelo ébano de su pareja y oler la adictiva esencia de su cuello.

-Hace calor- dijo Chrollo tratando de levantarse de la cama y sacarse de encima a Kurapika, quien se aferraba a su espalda -No es normal que estés tan cariñoso~

-Callate- susurró el rubio, todavía un poco adormilado

Chrollo simplemente se resignó y revisó su celular mientras esperaba a que Kurapika se quitara por su propia cuenta, pero eso no pasó. 

-Se te va a hacer tarde, ¿eso no te preocupa?- preguntó Chrollo en su característico tono juguetón, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado al ver los minutos avanzar en el reloj de la pantalla. 

-No creo poder ir a trabajar- respondió Kurapika y después dio una ligera embestida al cuerpo de su pareja. Aún con la ropa interior de por medio, Chrollo pudo sentir lo duro que estaba el miembro del rubio.

-No me digas que ya empezó tu celo

-Es tu culpa por oler tan malditamente bien- dijo Kurapika con la respiración agitada. 

"Yo huelo como siempre" Chrollo quería decir eso, pero aquellas palabras jamás salieron de su boca porque gritó al sentir los colmillos del rubio en su cuello, provocando que la ya cicatrizada marca de apareamiento volviera a sangrar. No importa que tan fuerte física o mentalmente fuera un omega, las mordidas de un alfa en la glándula eran demasiado dolorosas y, a pesar de ser un omega extraordinariamente poderoso, Chrollo no era la excepción. 

Al parecer Kurapika se empezaba a impacientar, pues de la nada cambió de posición: tacleó a Chrollo sobre la cama y ahora se encontraba encima del hombre mayor. Chrollo no puso resistencia, ¿quién haría tal cosa al ver dos hermosos ojos escarlata brillando con lujuria? 

-Vaya, los alfas jóvenes están llenos de energía- comentó Chrollo de manera casual, pero Kurapika le gruñó de nuevo, estaba claro que quería menos palabras y más acción. 

El omega no se atrevió a emitir ninguna otra palabra, incluso para él sería difícil poner resistencia contra un alfa como el que en este instante tragaba su lubricación natural con una desesperación bestial. ¿Cómo no gemir ante tan lascivas atenciones? 

-¿Por qué me gusta tanto?- preguntó Kurapika con apenas un hilo de voz mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios que aún rebosaban con el slick del omega.

-¿Qué?- Chrollo a su vez preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, pero Kurapika no lo notó

-Tu aroma, es parecido al café, pero tus feromonas lo vuelven aún más potente- respondió con seriedad. 

Al ver la mirada incrédula de su pareja, se acercó a besarlo lentamente con el propósito de darle a probar su propia esencia. Cuando se separaron, Chrollo sonrió jocoso.

-Tal como lo sospechaba, no puedo probar mi propia esencia- dijo el omega

Por alguna razón, el comentario exasperó a Kurapika y penetró de una sola estocada a Chrollo, quien se estremeció ante la repentina intrusión.

-Al menos avísame antes de entrar- dijo, pero su pareja ya no lo estaba escuchando, se había entregado a sus instintos animales por completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho el omegaverso pero ya me estaba cansando que Kurapika fuera siempre el omega cuando claramente tiene potencial de alfa, vean lo sexy e irracional que es lol. Aparte creo no he leído muchos fanfics en los que el omega sea mayor que el alfa.


End file.
